Admitting It
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: France knows that England is sleeping with America, but he wants England to confirm it because he knows it will embarrass the bushy-eyed nation.Frananda and USxUK
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: To forewarn you I'm a bit of a perfectionist about accents so when France speaks there are no h's and the th's have become z's (though if I do miss some please don't have an aneurism about it). *bows* Please enjoy!

England sat at the small table outside of a very chic café arguing with his long time enemy, France. The frog had sent the Brit an invitation three days ago to come by and enjoy some delectable French cuisine and England, having nothing better to do decided to grace the pervert with his presence as long as they stayed in the public eye because he had little desire to have to try and fend off a horny France behind closed doors. As soon as they had gotten their drinks, though, the two were arguing about who was better after France had mentioned how England must be glad to be able to take a break from his awful British food and England, who could never take anything lying down, just had to lose his temper and defend his cooking. Now, though, they were half way through their meal and were not arguing, at the moment.

"You know Angelterre you seem to be visiting America quiet a lot now a-days."

England, who had been taking a sip of his lemonade, blushed at France's suggestive words. "So? The brat needs some help with some stuff."

"Would zat stuff 'appen to take place in a certain brash boy's bedroom? Maybe you are 'elping 'im with certain bodily problems?"

England's face went a deeper red and he began to cut furiously at his egg and cheese sandwich. "Why is it that everything that comes out of your mouth is dirty?" England grumbled.

"You wound me Angelterre, I only speak ze truth, ze romantic truth."

England rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Besides it isn't any of your business what I am helping America with."

France frowned at his reluctant ally. "I do not see why you 'ave to skate around zese things? _I_ am perfectly fine in admitting zat I am 'aving sex with Canada."

England nearly choked and had to quickly wash down his bite of sandwich with a gulp of lemonade. Once he was able to breathe properly he looked at France with a glare. "We are in a public place France."

"And? My people are not as uptight about your own about ze matters of ze 'eart."

"How would you know? You rarely come to my place anymore. Not that I want you there or anything."

"If zey are anything like you zen zat's 'ow I know. Anyways do stop trying to veer ze conversation in a different direction. I don't see why you just can't admit zat you're 'aving sex with America. Even Germany 'as, in 'is own adorably awkward way, admitted that 'e is banging little Italy."

"You're sick," England stated coldly. "In fact I have lost my appetite, I am leaving." The bushy-eyebrowed man stood up, and France frowned, mimicking his guests' action.

`"Oh come now Angelterre zere is really no reason to be so uptight about zis." France left enough money for the bill plus some on the table and followed England away. "Being in love is nothing to be ashamed about."

"Love? You wouldn't know what it is."

France gasped. "'ow can you even say zat? I know more about love zen anyone else."

"Oh yeah, then why do you have sex with so many people?"

"I am searching for love Angelterre and besides I 'ave not 'ad sex with zat many."

"Yeah right, you've probably fucked every country," England spat.

France did not pretend to be wounded this time; he only got a pleased smirk on his lips. "Including you Angelterre." England paused, his face pale. "But not every country. I 'ave never 'ad Russia, or Germany, or Japan-"

"Oh shut it will you?" England snapped rubbing his temples. "You're stupid voice is giving me a headache."

"Would you like to go to my 'ome and I'll make you tea?"

"No thank you. I do not want to be alone with you."

France giggled. "Zat's so sweet, are you strictly with America only zen?"

"I never said I was with him."

"Please it is written all over your face, even your ridiculously bushy eyebrows 'ave ze look of being thoroughly fucked."

England blanched. "How do my eyebrows…" England trailed off not even wanting to begin to contemplate France's sense of logic. "I'm leaving. I don't know why I even agreed to come here anyways."

"Why do you keep avoiding zis?" France persisted following England as he walked off. ""ow do you think America feels being treated like a dirty secret?"

"I doubt he has even noticed," England said trying to desperately get away from the wine bastard.

"A-ha! You 'ave admitted!" France yelled with triumph.

"I have admitted nothing."

"But why not?"

"Why do you care?"

"It interests me. I like to know who my old flames are with."

England growled and stopped, turning to scowl at France. "There was never anything between us."

"You're right, not even ze sheets could come between us back zen."

"You're disgusting," England shot.

"And you're a prude," France countered. "What would it take for you to just admit zat you're with America? It's not good for you to keep zese things inside, it can cause unnecessary tension zat can get in ze way of sex."

England rolled his eyes. "You would know."

"Of course."

"I'm leaving."

France sighed, he would let England go, for now.

A/N: Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Frananda loving in this chapter, just so you know it's nothing intense but still oh so cute. *bows* Please enjoy.

France smiled lazily, his arms wrapped around Canada's bare back, his face nuzzled against the young nation's skin that was warmed by the morning sunlight that drifted softly into the room. "Good morning mon petite chou," France said softly, pressing his lips to the backside of Canada's shoulder.

"Good morning Papa," Canada said, sleep still apparent in his sweet voice.

"Let's stay in bed all day," France said pulling Canada closer to him, his barely existing beard tickling Canada.

"We can't do that Papa, you have a meeting with Spain later today and I have to go help America with something."

France made a noise of protest and then something about Canada's phrase struck him as familiar. France tried to remember what it was and then realization hit him. "Mon cher."

"Oui?"

"'as zat annoying brother of yours ever said anything about what 'e does with England when zey are alone?"

France was met with silence and he lifted himself up on one arm to look over at Canada's face. He moved a strand of golden hair from his face and gave a charming smile. Canada's face was rather red for a simple question and France knew that he was on to something.

"Why do you ask?" the bespectacled young man asked.

"Angelterre and I were discussing it ze other week and 'e wouldn't give me straight answers."

"Oh."

"So 'as America mentioned anything?"

"No."

France frowned. Canada sounded honest but there was something about his demeanor at the moment that suggested that he knew more than he wanted to divulge. "Canada," France purred and moved onto Canada. Blue eyes looked up at him, scared.

"Oui?"

"What do you know?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Canada said; an obvious lie.

France frowned looking disappointed. "Ah Canada you know 'ow I feel about you lying to me."

"I'm not."

"Mmmmm." France put one hand on Canada's cheek, shifting his weight onto his other hand that was supporting him. "Canada, my little lover, my precious little one." As France said these endearments he moved his hand up Canada's face, through his hair, his hand discreetly making its way up to Canada's ostentatious curl. Before Canada knew what had happened France had twirled the curlicue around his pointer finger. "Tell me what you know."

"I-I don't know anything," Canada said, but he knew he was trapped.

"Oh really," France tugged lightly on Canada's curlicue, causing the younger nation to moan, his face becoming flushed with lust. "Tell me."

"Papa," Canada whined in an unintentionally sensual voice.

"Tell me mon cher," France said tugging on the curl once more.

"England told me I'm not allowed. He said he'd spank me," Canada protested.

"Zat selfish bastard!" France shouted. "Trying to encroach upon both of our beautiful colonies," France said and began to twirl the curl off and then back around his finger, teasing Canada. "Tell me and I'll stop."

"I promised."

France tugged particularly hard and Canada cried out, his body bucking upwards to try and get friction between his skin and France's. "Mon cher."

"Fine! I walked in on them having sex! It was awful Papa!"

France chuckled and uncurled the curlicue from his finger thoughtfully. He could just imagine his poor little Canada naively opening a random door only to see his brother fucking England. The thought was even repulsive to France, but only because England and America's sexual tendencies were so harsh and carnal that he imagined it was like to freight trains colliding into one another. The romantic shuddered and then looked down at his aroused lover. "Merci beacoup," he said and bent down to kiss Canada. His kiss was accepted. France really had intended to leave it at one kiss and go get ready to see Spain, but Canada was already so deliciously aroused that he just couldn't help himself.

He intensified the kiss and Canada squeaked in surprise. "But Papa what about your meeting, we can't!"-but Canada's pleas were ignored as France indulged himself with the sweet taste of his favorite lover's adorable mouth and proceeded to make love to him.

A/N: Be kind and please review, oui?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Now for the conclusion as well as a little USxUK. Anywho *bows* please enjoy

France flipped through the channels on his TV, trying to find something to watch, particularly a love movie, but there seemed to be nothing romantic on at the moment. The blonde yawned and reached over, placing his fingers inside a box of chocolates Switzerland had sent him in thanks for giving him some an adorably cute dress at a very reasonable price for adorable little Lichtenstein.

France took a delicate bite of the chocolate and moaned in delight, Switzerland really did make such delicious chocolate. France finally found something romantic enough to watch and settled comfortably against his couch pillows as he watched.

In the middle of the movie, though the male character was being harassed by one of his friends to admit that he was having an affair but he wouldn't. France sighed with a smile, some men were just so uptight about love. He reached over for another chocolate but then paused mid-way; he still hadn't gotten England to admit that he was with America. After having had his wicked way with Canada that one day he had gone straight to Spain's and then they went to go meet Prussia for a few drinks and well things happened and so France had forgotten all about his current conquest.

France altered the course of his hand and grabbed his cell phone and proceeded to call England. As France waited for the prude to pick up he wondered how best to tell England that he had proof of his assignation without giving away Canada.

"What?" barked the rough voice of England from the phone.

"Bonjour Angelterre."

"Ugh, what do you want France? It better be important because I'm busy."

"Oh, with what?"

"None of your damn business, now what do you want?"

"Are you with America?"

"I will hang up."

Before France could ask him not to another voice came through the connection from the background of wherever England was. "Hey Iggy get off the phone."

France smirked. "So I was right. What are you two busy with I wonder, could it 'ave anything to do with what we discussed last week?"

"Shut it. Did you call for something important or not?"

"Actually I called to get you to confess."

England groaned. "Seriously France, why can't you let it go? I am not admitting anything to a snail-breathed git like you."

"Now, now zere is no need for insults."

"Iggy come on I'm getting soft."

Silence fell over the phone and then there was the muffled sound of someone being hit and America's voice expressing pain. "I see so I am right."

"I told you to shut it. I'm not admitting anything to you now leave me alone."

"Not until you admit zat I am right," France said in a sing-song voice.

"You're infuriating you know that?"

"And you're prolonging ze chance for America's cock to no longer want to bang into zat tight 'ole of yours," France shot back.

"Why you-"

"Hey is that France? Tell him to stop banging my little bro!"

"Shut it America," England growled. "I'm hanging up now," the angry Brit told the Frenchman.

"What will it take for you to admit zat I'm right?"

"Why do you even care?"

"I just want ze satisfaction of knowing who's 'aving sex with whom."

"You're sick."

"You're losing your sex opportunity. Tell me what it will take and I'll leave you alone."

"UGH! It would take Germany in a school girl outfit and you to have had sex with Russia! Take that you bloody frog," England began to cackle manically. "Can't do that can you! HA! Now leave me the fuck alone!"-and with that the line went dead. France frowned, starring at his blank screen. He was not going to give up, he had already gotten this far, and besides England's challenge wasn't too difficult. For the first one he just had to put the idea of Germany in a school girl outfit into Italy's head and Germany would surely do it; maybe not to appease his air-headed lover but to get him to shut up, and as for Russia well it couldn't be too bad….France felt a tremor of fear run down his back. He'd call Prussia to see how to survive a night with Russia.

….

France sat in his seat at the world meeting with a too pleased smirk on his face. As the other countries trickled in no one dared to ask what was up with such an appeased looking smirk. France's smile seemed to grow as England walked in and while the Brit saw him starring right at him he turned his nose up at him and proceeded to go over to Japan and engage him in conversation.

There were only ten minutes left until the meeting would start and so France stood up, a manila envelope in his hand and made his way over to England.

"Bonjour Angelterre."

England tensed and turned to face France."What? Can't you see that I am having a conversation with someone?"

"It will only take a moment of your time," France assured him. He held out the manila envelope.

"Ok?"

"It's for you."

"I don't want it. Knowing you it will have some sort of knock out drug so that you can drag me away and then do weird things to my unconscious and unprotected self."

"Ouch, I would never go so low, and I promise zere is no drug of any sort in ze envelope. Just a few pictures."

England frowned but snatched the manila envelope from France's hands and opened it whilst grumbling. Japan looked on curiously and America had even joined them.

"Hey what's that Iggy?" the heroic nation asked but England shushed him as he pulled out the pictures.

With great anticipation France looked on as England rifled through the four pictures, his face going very, very pale. "Wh-what the hell is this?" the bushy-eyed nation demanded.

"Zat my darling prude is ze collateral for the information I want. I believe it's time for you to 'ow do you English speakers say it, pay ze piper?"

"Like hell!" England nearly screamed. This garnered nearly everyone's attention and now England and France were the center of everyone's attention, except for Greece who was sleeping.

"Now Angelterre zat is not fair, I went to all of zat trouble and you won't up'old your end of ze bargain," France said, pouting.

"I didn't make any bargain with you!"

"Oh but you did. I asked what you wanted in order to confess and zere is the proof, now pay up."

France watched with great satisfaction as England tore his eyes from the pictures to glare murderously at his former enemy. "I am going to murder you."

"You say zat all the time," France said. England shut his eyes, probably controlling himself from wringing the bearded nation's sexy neck then and there. "I am waiting."

"Fine!" England snapped. "You are right."

France cocked his head to the side, he knew everyone was watching, listening and he wanted them to all hear it. Personally he thought that he was letting England off easy since he had had to have sex with Russia (he would never be able to sit right ever again).

"Right about what."

"About America and I."

"Elaborate."

"I'm going to throw you in lake with a cannonball strapped to your boot."

"Yes, yes, but what exactly was I right about?"

"I'm a having sex with America! Are you bloody happy?"

"Exceptionally so; enjoy ze meeting Angelterre," France said and gave the boiling mad nation a swift kiss on the cheek and then pranced off to his seat.

Everyone was still staring at a very embarrassed and enraged England, but then quickly looked away when he turned his bushy-eyebrowed fury upon them. "Dude what was that all about? If France wanted to know we were together he could have asked me," America said not caring that his sex partner had been revealed to the entire world conference.

"Just shut it," England growled and stormed off to go get some water.

A/N: he he he, only England would have a problem with people knowing who he was sleeping with. Please review


End file.
